Since their introduction, cavity-back iron golf clubs have been popular with the average golfer because they have proven to be easier to play with than the traditional “blade” iron golf clubs. In cavity-back iron golf clubs, the majority of the weight is moved from the back of the golf club out toward the perimeter, thereby creating a deep recess, or cavity, within the backside of the golf club. Moving the majority of the weight out toward the perimeter of the golf club increases the playability of the club for the average golfer in two ways. First, moving the majority of the weight toward the perimeter of the golf club expands the “sweet spot” of the golf club, which provides better results from “off center” hits. The sweet spot is determined by the center of mass of the iron golf club head and is ideally centrally located on the face portion of the iron golf club head. Secondly, the majority of the weight is relocated to the sole portion of the club, thereby increasing the effective loft of the golf club, which makes it easier for the average golfer to get the golf ball airborne.
Although cavity back iron golf clubs have become very popular with the average golfer, better, or low handicap, players have resisted from switching from the traditional blade-type irons to cavity back irons for several reasons. First, because the majority of the mass of the iron head has been removed from behind the sweet spot, cavity back irons provide less feedback from striking the golf ball, or “feel,” which is important to the low handicap golfer. Secondly, because most of the mass is moved to the sole portion of the iron head, conventional cavity back iron golf clubs tend cause a golf ball to have a much higher launch angle than that of conventional “blade” iron golf clubs favored by better golfers.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a cavity back golf club that has a unique weighting distribution configuration that provides the large sweet spot and playability of conventional cavity back golf clubs while maintaining the “feel” and launch angle of traditional “blade” iron golf club heads.